ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystic Woods/Tropes
These are tropes for The Mystic Woods. Tropes *'Action Girl:' TBD *'Adorkable:' TBD *'Ambiguously Bi:' Miranda falls on this in most media. *'Arch-Enemy:' TBD *'Badass Adorable:' TBD *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Big Bad:' TBD *'Black Sheep:' TBD *'Butt-Monkey:' TBD *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Corrupt the Cutie:' TBD * *'Expanded Universe:' TBD *'Evil is Hammy:' TBD *'Fiery Redhead:' Chelsea TBD. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Heterosexual Life Partners:' Miranda and Chelsea. *'Interspecies Romance:' Miranda (a human) and Michael (a half-human/half-dark entity). *'Jerkass:' Implo at times. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Lingerie Scene:' TBD * *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' TBD *'Official Couple:' Miranda and Michael since Return to the Mystic Woods. *'The Ditz:' Implo can be one at times. *'Took a Level in Badass:' Miranda. * Trivia *'Adored by the Network:' TBD *'Celebrity Voice Actor:' it started out as a theatrical film series, what did you expect? *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Coco's vocals are provided by Frank Welker. *'Dawson Casting:' TBD *'Executive Meddling:' TBD * *'Playing Against Type:' an animated feature in Reitman's case *'Screwed by the Network:' TBD *'The Other Darrin:' **In non-theatrical film media, starting with Tales from the Mystic Woods, the film's cast is almost completely replaced with voice actors, most notably Kath Soucie as Miranda, Jim Meskimen as Implo, Elizabeth Daily as Chelsea and Jason Marsden as Michael. ***Averted with Robert Englund and , since they reprise their roles as Miranda's parents on those projects. ***After Robin Williams' unfortunate passing in 2014, Jim Meskimen is officially the new voice for Implo in all media. **Following 's death in 2006, the Hermit is now voiced by Greg Baldwin. **Due to Joe Alaskey's death in 2016, Maurice LaMarche suceeded him as the Nightmare King. * *'What Could Have Been:' **Ramis as Reitman's original choice for the Red Man **There were plans to make the films connected to Arthurian mythology, but it was scrapped for an unknown reason. **Warner Bros. wanted to make a third movie to cash in on the money, yet Reitman refused, claiming the second movie is enough and they should continue it through other means, especially since there was already a television series airing at the same time the second movie was released. ** * YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' **Miranda herself fits into this. While fans generally agree that her personality in the movies is alright, some think that she had a better character development in the TV series and the comics as it allowed her to engage in more TBD. ***Even fans are divided when it comes to her voice. Some believe that Drew Barrymore's take on her is more genuine due to being her original voice while others tend to like Kath Soucie's take more due to it sounding cuter and more like a teenager. ** *'Cargo Ship:' Miranda and TBD. *'Complete Monster:' the Red Man, since he is willing to kill and destroy anything and anyone who TBD. * *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Implo became one of the most popular TMW characters of all time. **Chelsea **Michael *'Fandom Rivalry:' TBD *'Fanfic Fuel:' TBD *'Fanon Discontinuity:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Fountain of Memes:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of Good Ol' Magic and The Dinosaur Princess have shown interest in TMW, especially due to its TBD plot and TBD. ** *'Hilarious in Hindsight:' when talking about the tale of the Red Knight to Miranda, the Hermit introduces it as "long ago, in a distant land". Three years later, Samurai Jack premieres on Cartoon Network with the same introduction provided by the series' antagonist Aku, himself voiced by Mako. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' even more popular than the canon one or only behind the canon one, Green picks *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'My Real Daddy:' although the movies were directed by Reitman and he developed most of its TBD, most fans regard Stella McDonnell as the true creative mind TBD due to expanding TBD on the TV series and TBD. *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' TBD *'Squick:' TBD * *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD Funny *Implo is basically the comic relief of this franchise. Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel * Ho Yay * Category:Tropes Category:The Mystic Woods Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas